Instinto
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Lo besó, no fue un beso dulce ni nada por el estilo, eso no hacía parte de él. Trunks era instinto, lo que salía de su cabeza, lo que pedía su mente, su cuerpo, su sangre. Esa que estaba hecha un mar de emociones, ese que estaba temblando de placer, esa que estaba hirviendo de ansias.


_**Instinto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic contiene escenas Yaoi, si no le gusta el tema, es mejor alejarse (?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espetó que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La bailarina dio un giro sobre la plataforma, meneando suavemente sus caderas mientras su cola se envolvía en ella con sensualidad. Trunks la contempló, anteriormente lo haría completamente embelesado, pero el estar rodeado de estas mujeres, ya no le surgía el mismo efecto. Miró atentamente a la bailarina: su cabello negro caía por sus hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía los ojos más verdes que nunca había visto en una saiyajin. Era preciosa. No sabía a qué se debía dicho bajón de placer.

Un movimiento sobre sus caderas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la líder de las concubinas de su harem estaba sentada sobre él, moviéndose suavemente, provocando que sus zonas se rozaran sobre la ropa.

Trunks la tomó de la cadera y se acercó para besarla en el cuello, no sintió el mismo efecto.

—Vete de aquí. —le ordenó y la Saiyajin lo miró.

—Sí, señor. —dijo al notar la determinación en los ojos azules, se levantó y salió de la sala.

El príncipe de su raza se quedó un minuto más, tratando de entender qué pasaba, que sucedía ¿Por qué ya no sentía el placer recorrer por su cuerpo cuando sus concubinas bailaban a él, lo seducían a él?

Se levantó y salió de la sala privada. Se dirigió a los jardines pasando a varios guerreros que iban directo a la sala de trono, a hablar con su padre, a darle informes sobre la obtención de planetas.

En los jardines, encontró a quién sabía que encontraría. Vigilando el lugar, había un guerrero de cabello negro, cuyos ojos oscuros eran capaces de penetrar el alma de quien lo mirase.

Todo había empezado con él, estaba seguro.

—¡Eh, su alteza! —Dijo el muchacho, de su misma edad con una sonrisa brillante.

—A la sala de entrenamientos, Goten —Le ordenó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Quería estar seguro de algo, porque sabía que había comenzado con él.

 _ **.**_

 _Entrenar con Goten era algo que habían hecho desde la más tierna infancia. El padre de Goten, era la mano derecha de su padre, y la madre de Goten era la cocinera del castillo. A pesar de que Kakarotto ganara lo suficiente para sacar a vivir a su familia aparte, ChiChi no había querido dejar su puesto, ella no era una guerrera._

 _La madre de Trunks tampoco lo era. Ella era una científica y proporcionaba nuevos inventos y mejoras en la mejoría del planeta. Inventó la cámara de recuperación,mejoró la velocidad de las naves y muchas cosas más._

 _A la reina de Vegetasei, no se le vería nunca con un traje de batalla, sino con una sucia bata de laboratorio._

 _Goten era el segundo hijo de Kakarotto y ChiChi, y al ser un año menor que Trunks, el rey dejó que su hijo se divirtiera golpeando al guerrero de clase baja._

 _Solamente, que el guerrero de clase baja era más poderoso de lo que se esperaba. Y Trunks en vez de tener un juguete al cual golpear, obtuvo un compañero de batalla._

 _Desde pequeños entrenaron juntos, desde los diez años comenzaron a ir a misiones, y ahora, a los diecisiete, cuando tenían un gran imperio, no había más nada que hacer que seguir entrenando para evitar rebeliones._

 _Trunks era un príncipe soberbio, la paz, había hecho que iniciara su adolescencia lejos de la sangre, lejos de la batalla._

 _¿Cómo canalizaba su ira? ¿Cómo canalizaba su extremo poder? En la cama, con su harem que se basaba en mujeres Saiyajin de clases bajas, sin cola o en la pobreza, las cuales decidían aquella vida, llena de sexo desenfrenado y agresivo, a cambio de los lujos que el castillo ofrecía._

 _Eso, hasta que retomó los entrenamientos con Goten, cuando el chico de pelo negro lo había casi arrastrado a la cámara de entrenamientos._

 _Pero eso no fue lo que cambió, fue tan solo el inicio. Fue cuando Trunks entró sin tocar a la habitación de Goten y lo encontró leyendo un extraño libro, y encontraron algo que llamó su atención como las abejas a las flores._

 _Fusión._

 _Unión de sus cuerpos, de su mente, de su corazón._

 _Y era su secreto._

 _Y algo había cambiado en ellos._

 _ **.**_

El guerrero de cabello negro y lados lilas desapareció en un haz de luz. Trunks y Goten fueron lanzados a ambos lados. Sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, sus mentes confundidas, pues al unirlas en un guerrero sus pensamientos se mezclaban.

Eran uno solo cuando se fusionaban, y vaya que se sentía bien.

—¿Lo sentiste? —Preguntó el príncipe. El guerrero de clase baja estaba sonrojado, y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas —Tembló un poco ante la mirada penetrante de color azul, aquellos zafiros lo dominaron y sintió como si algo lo empujara.

Pero se mantuvo sentado, sentía una necesidad inexplicable de acercarse al príncipe, como si el haberse fusionado lo mantuviese aún junto a él, aún estando separados.

Se sentía el deseo, el anhelo de volver a estar fusionados, pero de otra forma.

Goten fue el primero en caer en cuenta, se levantó y corrió fuera de la sala de entrenamiento. Ya entendía todo, ya entendía las habladurías y aquella conversación con su madre.

Ya comprendía porqué siempre los miraban extraño.

 _ **.**_

 _En la raza Saiyajin, no era común el tener un compañero guerrero. Te quedabas con quien te tocaba y más nada._

 _Las habladurías comenzaron al ver al príncipe siempre, de arriba y abajo con el guerrero de clase baja. Una cosa es que fuese su seguidor, otra cosa es que fuese su igual, su compañero. No, no era bien visto que fueran juntos de un lado a otro, que se entendieran sin siquiera hablar, tan solo con la mirada._

 _Se daban cuenta que algo pasaba entre esos dos, aunque aún fuese invisible para ellos y hubiesen tenido que requerir de la fusión para darse cuenta._

 _Debían estar juntos._

 _ **.**_

El corazón de Goten seguía latiendo a mil cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Él vivía en el castillo, el rey Vegeta les había dado una habitación a él y una a sus padres por su servicio.

Su corazón martilleaba, y se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

Ahora entendía todo.

Ahora entendía porqué se sentía tan cómodo, y su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de Trunks.

Ahora entendía cómo había memorizado el olor que desprendía su pelo cuando peleaban: Sudor y sangre.

Ahora entendía porqué había dejado de sentir y de mirar chicas en las calles de la ciudad principal.

Entendía muchas cosas, más que todo, porque se sentía perdido cuando aquellos orbes azules se fijaban en él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Goten levantó la vista, era Trunks, con sus ojos brillando y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Él también lo entendía, él también comprendía todo.

Comprendía porque ese bajón de placer con las concubinas. Comprendía porque había estado soñando con Goten estas últimas noches, solo soñaba, solo lo veía. Se acercó al guerrero.

Goten se levantó, confundido por lo que sentía y retrocedió hasta que el príncipe lo tuvo aprisionado a la pared.

Sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, sus latidos eran iguales.

Como cuando se fusionaban.

Y a Trunks no le importó nada, ni los prejuicios, ni las habladurías. Solamente le importaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo besó, no fue un beso dulce ni nada por el estilo, eso no hacía parte de él. Trunks era instinto, lo que salía de su cabeza, lo que pedía su mente, su cuerpo, su sangre. Esa que estaba hecha un mar de emociones, ese que estaba temblando de placer, esa que estaba hirviendo de ansias. Era un beso duro, agresivo y demandante, más que todo, porque el otro sujeto no hacía nada.

Trunks empujó a Goten hasta pegarlo a la pared, pegó su cuerpo al de él, quería sentirlo, quería sentirse completo, un solo ser.

El Saiyajin de cabello negro cedió al beso, más que todo, porque el que lo besaba era el príncipe, ese que podía ordenar un fusilamiento en su contra. Le devolvió el beso por obligación, así que, no entendió cuando sus ojos cedieron y se cerraron, cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, cuando pegó aún más, como si ya no lo estuvieran, su cuerpo al del príncipe, sintiéndolo y llenándolo de placer.

Captó lo que Trunks demandaba en aquel beso, ellos eran uno solo, tenían una conexión que no se podía describir, tenían que estar juntos, debían hacerlo. Un gemido de placer surgió de la garganta del menor al sentir los dientes de Trunks clavándose en su labio inferior, los dientes se clavaron con tanta fuerza que sacó sangre. Un respiro y el beso continuó, esta vez, con sabor a sangre, siempre, llevando las riendas el príncipe, él mandaba, estaba en su naturaleza.

Nunca habían, ambos, sentido todo lo que estaban sintiendo ahora. Era toda una mezcla de emociones imposibles de ver. Las respiraciones agitadas, después del beso los hizo mirarse a los ojos, podían ver la confusión y el placer de querer volver a repetir ese acto tan sublime y placentero, pero a la vez prohibido, eso era lo que le daba la chispa.

—Su alteza… —la voz de Goten salió ronca, sexy. Trunks solamente lo miró, con esos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían que podían ver tu alma. El príncipe se limpió con el dedo pulgar el rastro de sangre que tenía en la comisura de su labio, su sangre, y se chupó el dedo. Se acercó a él, haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros.

Casi se derritió.

 _ **.**_

Goten perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces sucedía eso. De cuantas veces el príncipe se colaba en su habitación y en su cama, y se besaban hasta cansarse. Se besaban hasta que los labios les dolían.

Para Trunks, Goten era su perdición, su escape, ya su madre había comenzado a insistir en que debía tomar esposa.

Para Goten, Trunks era algo nuevo, nuevas sensaciones, nueva forma de explorar lo que nunca antes había explorado.

En público, el príncipe se comportaba de forma fría, lo ignoraba, todo para evitar que comenzaran los chismes, porque él sabía que no podría resistirse a Goten, que nada más el mirarlo dejaría relucir todo lo que sentía por el guerrero.

Pero en la noche, los amantes se encontraban en la habitación del menor de los dos, y podían ser ellos mismos.

Y podían besarse.

Y podían amarse, amando los labios del otro.

Los besos de Trunks, sus manos inquietas, los gemidos que ambos proferían, las manos enredadas en el pelo del otro, ambos miembros masculinos rozándose a través de sus trajes. Goten no pensaba en nada en esos momentos, esos momentos de locura y prohibida tentación. La verdad, no sabía a que estaba jugando el príncipe de los Saiyajins, la mayoría de veces lo ignoraba, pero cuando estaban solos no podían dejar de besarse, de amarse, de sentirse uno solo.

¿Pero que eran? ¿Tenían establecida una relación? ¿Alguna etiqueta que puedan darse? Goten no sabía nada de eso, pues siempre que intentaba hablarlo con el pelilila éste lo empezaba a besar con tan ardiente pasión, que incluso olvidaba quien era.

Una mano adentrándose en su pantalón lo hizo volver a la realidad. El guerrero de clase baja le dio un empujón al príncipe alejándolo de él.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exclamó Goten

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Trunks en un tono burlesco— Paso al siguiente nivel, si no te das cuenta —Goten se sonrojó y a Trunks le pareció simplemente adorable.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —exclamó el Saiyajin de cabello negro, confundiendo al de cabello lila.

—¿Qué?

—¡Deja de hacer conmigo lo que te plazca porque simplemente eres el príncipe! ¡No soy una de tus concubinas!

Y el príncipe sonrió, aquella sonrisa torcida que Goten llegaba a odiar, pero que era tan sexy y podía dominarlo.

—No, niño tonto —El príncipe lo tomó del mentón y lo acarició con el dedo pulgar—. Tú eres más que eso —Y se le acercó repartiendo suaves besos: En el mentón, en la nariz, en la mejilla, en el cuello. Las manos de Goten se pusieron inquietas mientras el Saiyajin de cabello lila succionaba su cuello—. Mucho más.

La sensualidad inundaba el lugar, pronto, las ropas de ambos desaparecieron. Goten ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando.

—¿No lo entiendes, niño tonto? —Lo besó en los labios mientras su mano viajaba sobre el estómago de Goten—. Tú no eres una de mis concubinas, eres mucho más.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —Su boca estaba seca. Trunks rió, soltó una risa lenta y seductora, y Goten ahogó un grito cuando la mano de Trunks viajó a otro lugar. Y comenzó a subir y bajar, dándole placer al guerrero de cabello negro.

 _Sube y baja._

—Eres especial, Goten.

 _Sube y baja._

—Lo que nosotros tenemos no es un simple amorío.

 _Sube y baja._

—Lo nuestro es diferente.

 _Sube y baja._

Y Goten se estaba perdiendo en aquella deliciosa locura.

 _Sube y baja._

—Esta unión, la que estamos a punto de realizar, es la definitiva.

 _Sube y baja._

—La que ambos necesitamos.

 _Sube y baja._

—Sabes que somos uno, Goten. Se necesita de ambos para hacer a Gotenks.

 _Sube y baja._

—Sabes que este sentir no es nuevo, que esto está en nosotros desde que creciamos.

 _Sube y baja._

—Solamente que creció cuando nos fusionamos. Sabes que debemos estar juntos, Goten.

—Sí…

Y Trunks aceleró la mano, logrando que Goten se perdiera en sí. La otra mano tapando la boca del pelinegro, que ya se sumergía en el placer.

Fue rápido, Trunks giró bruscamente a Goten en la cama y besó su espalda. Estaba excitado, necesitaba calmar este anhelo que sentía.

Tenían que ser uno solo.

Al entrar de un sólo, Goten tapó su grito con la almohada.

Solo pudieron amarse esa noche.

 _ **.**_

Y fue igual cada noche, amándose. Trunks amándolo, besando cada parte de su ser. Y Goten solamente disfrutaba, se dejaba hacer y deshacer, simplemente disfrutando.

Esa noche Goten fue más rápido, se atrevió a ser quien iniciara la contienda… Solamente que al príncipe, no le gustó.

Él mandaba, él hacía y deshacía a Goten, a lo que él quisiera, a lo que el otro guerrero quisiera.

—No —Le apretó los hombros con fuerza, una fuerza que podría desintegrar los huesos del oponente. Goten lo miró, ambos desnudos, en la cama, nunca habían tenido aquella lucha de miradas. Siempre apenas que estaban desnudos se dedicaban a disfrutar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Goten.

—No, yo lo hago —Y lo puso debajo de él. Goten sintió la dureza en sus piernas.

—¡No! Yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero que disfrutes —Había súplica en aquellos ojos, y Trunks no podía resistirse.

—¡No! Yo soy el príncipe, soy de mayor rango está en mi naturaleza.

Grave error. Los ojos de Goten se oscurecieron más, como si hubiese un abismo negro dentro de ellos.

Apartó a Trunks, que cayó al otro lado de la cama, su cama, y vio a Goten, sonrojado hasta las orejas colocándose el traje de batalla.

Goten era ternura e inocencia pura, algo que un Saiyajin no tenía, y eso lo hacia sentir mal, sucio, sentía que lo arruinaba, que su influencia lo hundía en la oscuridad. Por eso siempre quería tener el control, para sumergirse él, no sumergirlo a él.

Mientras más estaba cerca de él, más pensamientos sucios y pecaminosos dominaban su mente, más quería tocarlo, saberlo suyo, ser uno sólo. Él era su mitad, su fantasía cumplida, que no era una simple fantasía, era algo más.

Con él podía ser quien en realidad era.

No podía perderlo ahora.

Se derrumbó, sus rodillas golpearon fuertemente en suelo y Goten lo miró desde donde se cambiaba completamente sorprendido.

Trunks, desnudo, estaba arrodillado, con las manos en el suelo. Sin mirarlo.

—No te vayas, por favor.

Nunca, Trunks había suplicado.

Nunca se había visto tan frágil como en esos momentos.

Goten cayó, no, no podía dejarlo. Dejó caer su pantalón e hizo levantar a Trunks.

Se besaron fuertemente, sin permitirse que el otro se fuese.

Se amaron esa noche nuevamente, Goten fue el que dirigió, Trunks fue el que disfrutó.

 _ **.**_

 _¡Oh! El infinito placer de sentir la piel del otro._

 _¡Oh! El instinto de controlar, de hacer y deshacer a su amante en el lecho amatorio._

 _¡Oh! Los gemidos de ambos, tan masculinos, tan contenidos._

 _¿Qué pasaría si los escucharan?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si todos los súbditos supieran que su príncipe tiene una relación tan mal vista?_

 _¿Que tiene de amante a otro hombre, y ya no acude al salón privado con su harem?_

 _¡Oh! La desgracia que caería sobre ellos._

 _ **.**_

¿Fue un descuido?

No, no lo fue. Trunks estaba harto de esconderse, harto de ocultar su sentir del mundo.

Solamente que no midió las consecuencias.

—¿No podías mantener tus sucias preferencias en privado? —Vegeta se apretaba el puente de la nariz, harto. Esa mañana le habían ido con la noticia de que su hijo, el príncipe, había sido visto besando al niñato de Kakarotto en la pista de despegue.

—Estoy harto de mantenerlo en secreto —Los ojos fríos de Trunks lo miraron con desafío, y el rey deseó borrarle aquella sonrisa a su malcriado hijo.

—La homosexualidad no es un crimen, lo sabes.

—No es homosexualidad, padre. No es que quiera coger con todos los tipos. Es algo que tengo con Goten, sólo con él. Algo que no entenderías porque ni lo tienes con mamá.

El rey le dio una sonrisa torcida, prepotente.

—Esto está mal visto en este planeta. Son una vergüenza, una basura. A ti no te harán daño, por la sangre que corre por tus venas… En cuanto a tu sucio amante —Le señaló la ventana.

Trunks entró en pánico, no creyó lo que veía. Saltó por la ventana y corrió por los jardines. Voló, tan rápido como nunca.

Llegó tarde.

Los otros guerreros se habían ido, habían sido demasiados para él, por mucho entrenamiento que tuviese.

Vio el cuerpo de Goten en el suelo, su traje estaba desgarrado y la sangre salía a borbotones de sus heridas. Se arrodilló, tomando el cuerpo de su amante en brazos y permitió las amargas lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

—Por favor… Que tu imagen llorando no sea lo último que me lleve al otro mundo —Aquella voz ronca, grave, ahogada por la sangre lo hizo mirar a los grandes ojos que brillaban al verlo.

—Por favor, no te vayas —Sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, y Goten le apretó la mano situada en su mejilla, la sangre manchándolos.

Nunca creyó que esto pasaría.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, y rememoraron el último año. Su unión, su vida… Se alejaba.

Uno se iba y con ella se llevaba la otra mitad.

—Te espero del otro lado —Le dijo Goten con una sonrisa, la sangre brotando de las comisuras de sus labios.

A pesar de los gritos de Trunks, no detuvo su marcha.

Se hubo ido.

Y Trunks no supo cuánto tiempo tardó ahí, llorando sobre el cuerpo muerto de su amante, de su otra mitad.

Definitivamente, todo lo que su raza tocaba lo destruía.

Y eso incluía a ellos mismos.

* * *

 _Para Schala S y Sophy Brief._

 _Por animarme como nunca con este One Shot_

* * *

 ** _Nota: Llevo luchando con esta idea de TruTen desde hace mucho... Y fue gracias a las palabras Dr Schala que me terminé de animar... Lo escribí en cuestión de horas, sonando de fondo la canción "Take me to church" de Hozier._**

 ** _Crear un romance TruTen en el planeta Vegeta se me hace muy difícil de que tenga un final feliz. No lo tiene, todo en ese planeta es destrucción._**

 ** _No sé que decir, solamente que miles de gracias a todos pod leerlo... Espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
